


On my way home

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On my way home / I remember / only good days. / On my way home / I remember / all the best days." (Enya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my way home

_He was so very young when he met Angela Ruskin._

_Despite his previous lack of interest in girls, it was love at first sight._

_He didn't believe in angels – yet he was sure they would resemble her if they actually existed._

_Deep in his heart he knew she was the only woman he was ever going to marry._

_Someday._

…

He could see at a glance that Teresa Lisbon was a very interesting woman.

So intense and particular – and completely unaware of how attractive these qualities made her.

She was no angel, yet her urge to protect people secretly intrigued him.

Working with her was going to be absolute fun.

Admitted that she could refrain from shooting him, of course.

…

_When he proposed to Angela she just laughed at him and walked away._

_He wasn't put off in the least._

_Next day she found him waiting outside her trailer. He pushed her against the door and kissed her until she finally yielded and said yes._

_He simply couldn't wait for their wedding day – not to mention the subsequent night._

…

Lisbon stared at him for a full minute after he'd told her he wanted to be her husband.

She was probably wondering whether marrying a man still in love with his late wife could ever be a sensible thing to do.

He had no answer to that – yet he was sure she was the only woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

In the end he just inched closer and waited for her to close the distance between their lips.

And so she did.

…

_Angela's eyes were shining with happiness when she told him she was pregnant._

_The faintest trace of fear he experienced vanished as soon as he rested his hand on her still flat belly._

_A baby was such an amazing thing it took his breath away._

_The nine months before meeting the tiny life they had created together were the happiest he'd ever had._

…

He couldn't help worrying the night he came home to find Teresa crying in the bathroom.

Then he noticed the pregnancy test lying on the floor and his heart skipped a beat.

Next thing he did was kneeling in front of her and placing soft kisses on her belly – until she finally stopped crying and started giggling instead.

Despite all her misgivings, Teresa was born to be a mother. It would take just a bit more time for her to realize that.

He smiled at the thought of a gorgeous green-eyed child keeping them awake all night.


End file.
